Lucille of the Light
by Black Xavier
Summary: She is a kind and cheerful priestess who protects a sacred orb from the hands of evil. He is the cold assassin whose memories are lost. With a pull from the thread of fate, their paths merge and hearts become one. ü
1. Prologue

_So this is my first fanfic for RO so please support. ü It's basically romance but there's also gonna be some action and adventure... _

_-Editted-_

_I'm so sorry if I haven't updated for quite a while now! It's just that I've stopped playing Ragnarok but I guess I'll still continue this story. I'll just edit all the other chapters before I post a new one. So please be patient:)_

**Lucille of the Light**

**Prologue**

Far in the southern areas of Rune Midgard, was a small, hidden town called Luemdelle, where people dwelt in to find peace and rest. It was located in a forest somewhere in between Payon and Alberta, protected by monsters that served as guardians – in fact, the monsters along those parts attacked those who come near the town, unless they sense that the travelers were decent.

Among the many dwellers that searched for peace was the 'legendary couple', the Goldenrays. They had retired from the world, choosing to live in happiness as their family grew. Hans Goldenray was a respected and skillful crusader who, in one of his quests, met the beautiful priestess, Althea Hensberg – they married after two years of love/hate relationship.

A year after that, they retired to Luemdelle. There, Althea gave birth to two children – a boy and a girl – and the four lived happily together for the following few years.

"Mommy..." the little girl called. The night had fallen and the room was dark – only lit dimly by the lamplight beside the couch where the said girl sat.

"Yes dear?" Althea put down the book she was reading and turned to the child, who snuggled closer to her warmth.

"My friend Irene said the meaning of her name was peace. Olga says hers means holy. All my other friends have meanings to their names... does mine have one too?" her daughter asked softly, a distant look on her face.

Althea chuckled, "Why, of course!"

The 4 year old looked intently at her mother, her eyes sparkling, "Really?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes." The kind mother traced her daughter's face with her finger, "Lucille means 'light'. And I'm sure someday _you_ will truly become a light to the people of Rune Midgard, just like your mother." She smiled.

A happy smile spread across Lucille's lips and she hugged her mother, murmuring, "I promise!" she buried her face in her mother's chest, "I love you, mother!"

Althea hugged her back, "I love you too..."

"And dad too!" Lucille added.

Althea chuckled again, "Yes, he too. And hopefully you'll find a good man to be your husband someday!"

Lucille suddenly released her mom, pouting cutely with a light blush on her cheeks. "Mom! I'm too young for that! And I'll be too busy helping people in the future."

Her mother laughed, "You'll find the right one eventually." She played with her daughter's hands, "Like what happened to me and your father." She smiled dreamily.

It was a wonderful family life – they wouldn't have asked for anything better. Lucille's older brother – 7 years her senior – was a growing swordsman; he was skillful with his sword_s_ just like Hans, who gladly guided him. On the other hand, though Lucille was too young to start a job, her mind was set for an acolyte and then a priestess.

But nothing lasts forever, because some things are just not meant to stay as it is. There would always be a hindrance that would exchange the bliss with the complete opposite.

_That _was what was about to happen to the peaceful town of Luemdelle during one stormy night…

Screams of agony, begging for help, cries of anguish – they echoed throughout the town as a guild of assassins emerged from the darkness of the night. They walked through the streets of Luemdelle, instantly killing anyone within their range.

Streaming tears, raining blood – skilled warriors who tried to drive them away were to no avail; death grasped them instead. But in spite of all these, they tried to protect what the assassins were after…

The Holy Euchilec Orb was in the hands of the legendary priestess, Althea Goldenray. Inside the Goldenray household, Hans prepared for battle as his wife blessed him with every help she could give. Hans soon left to drive off assassins nearing their home.

"Mommy..." Lucille pulled at her mother's robe, a concerned expression etched on her face.

Althea turned away from the window and looked down at her. "Yes, dear?"

"Why are there weird noises coming from outside? I heard our neighbor scream just a little while ago. What's happening?" fear and anxiety dripped from her voice – Althea knew that her child had an idea of what was going on.

She smiled reassuringly and knelt in front of her, putting her hands on the small girl's shoulders, "Everything will be just fine. Your father and I are going to help." Lucille's expression relaxed a little, "Now, I have a job for you..." Althea reached out for something from the closet nearby.

The little girl stood still, watching her mother as she tried to ignore the noise from outside and the roaring of the thunders. At that moment, Althea held out a beautiful necklace in front of her. Lucille stared at it in awe – the pendant hanging on the golden chain was a shining azure orb lined with gold and a small pair of wings attached to it.

Althea handed it to her, "I entrust this with you. Protect it with all your heart and soul, Lucille, and become the light of Rune Midgard..."

Not really understanding what her mother meant, she looped it around her neck, her eyes sparkling joyously. "What's this, mother?"

"It's called Holy Euchilec Orb. It's very important and you must not let anyone lay their hands on it. Only those with the purest heart have the right to hold them. That has a very strong power, Lucille." Althea smiled. "But you'll have to figure about that one yourself."

"It's really pretty..." Lucille murmured.

Suddenly, a loud crashing noise echoed from the living room. Althea abruptly stood up and cried, "Raphael!"

A handsome 11 year old boy appeared by the door, his fiery red hair falling over his green eyes, "Mother! They are here!" he yelled.

Althea ignored his warning and started chanting a spell. A warp portal appeared almost immediately in front of her and she turned back to her two children, "Go! Escape to Prontera _now_!" she cried.

Hugging both her children tightly, she murmured, "I love you… please remember that even if we don't meet again, I will always be watching over you…" tears began falling down her cheeks.

At that moment, Hans appeared inside. "LEAVE!" he yelled, distractedly fighting off assassins following after him. He turned to smile at them briefly, "I love you."

Althea then pushed the children towards the portal. Lucille tried to stay but Raphael solemnly pulled her back. Their parents turned to them with a smile, mouthing 'I love you' – that was the last time they would see them smile.

At that moment, Althea and Hans were vertically cut half, in front of the children's horrorstruck eyes. The last thing they saw before they faded from Luemdelle was the pair of dark murderous violet eyes that peered at them from their parents' halved bodies.

Prontera was peaceful that night, none of its usual crowdedness and noise – only the continuous rain that poured hard against the earth could be heard. Lucille and Hans appeared at the center of the town, both of them soaking wet.

Lucille collapsed on her knees – her eyes were blank and wide as they stared at the ground. "Mom…dad…"

Raphael knelt beside her, resting his hands on her shoulders. He tried hard to fight back tears because he knew that he had to be strong to protect his sister. "L-Lucille…"

Lucille trembled, despair overtaking her. Her tears were lost in the rain and she clutched the necklace her mother had given her. Suddenly, she glowed in a bright white light.

Then she fainted, enveloped by darkness.

* * *

_Well, there you have it for my prologue! I hope you enjoyed it and review. Anyway, there's more to come so please continue reading:D_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hey, that priestess looks awfully familiar."

"Well, she's that girl that every boy here in Prontera drools over."

"Nah I know about that one but I think I've seen her in some book."

"That was her mother, the Legendary Priestess Althea Goldenray."

"Ah I see. Isn't she just sixteen? And she's a priestess already?"

"Yeah. She's blessed like her mother was they say."

"And blessed with beauty too."

A beautiful young girl sat in a bench right outside the Prontera Sanctuary, silently reading a book, her long and soft light blue hair flowing down her shoulders. Her golden eyes twinkled in excitement as she read an adventure book, oblivious of the two fellow priestesses gossiping about her.

"She's so lucky!" one of them said again, glancing over to the girl.

"Lucille!" came a call from a familiar male voice.

The two priestesses who have been watching Lucille turned to the owner of the voice. They stared at the handsome young man calmly walking to the young lady. They literally drooled. The man had soft purple hair and ice blue eyes. Judging by his armor, he must be a crusader.

Lucille looked up and a smile curved her lips.

"Raphael!" she stood up and laid her book on the bench.

The siblings hugged.

"It's been quite some time. We have a lot to catch up on!" Lucille said excitedly as they broke away.

Raphael nodded and they both walked away hand in hand.

"And she's also blessed with an extremely hot brother who'd sacrifice himself to protect her!"

"Hey, have I mentioned he was single?" one of the priestesses said, her eyes shone teasingly.

"Really? That's great!" the other giggled.

As Raphael and Lucille walked to their home, eyes started staring at them. The siblings were famous in Prontera for their lineage, skills and amazing loyalty with one another.

They had arrived in Prontera 11 years ago when their parents have been brutally murdered. The townspeople found them quite kind and they all liked them. The two were complete heartthrobs in Prontera.

Lucille was now sixteen years old. She had become an acolyte when she was only 7 years old and a priestess at 12. She was always glad to help and kind to others. The girl grew as a cheerful young girl and everyone liked her. Many of the boys have tried courting her but she wasn't interested. She only wanted to help people out for the rest of her life. Sometimes though, she'd drift into her own dream world and imagine all sorts of things.

Her brother, Raphael, was barely home. He attends to heaps of jobs not only to keep him and his sister alive but also to help people. He had gone far and wide, helping people in need. But he stayed loving and kind to his sister. That's one of the reasons the girls in town admired him. He became a swordsman when he was 10 and a crusader at 16. Raphael was twenty two years old.

The two had immediately built a good reputation with their amazing skills and stunning progress. They were so young and yet they were so skilled.

"So you're finished with that job then? Are you gonna stay even for a while here?" Lucille asked her brother, looking intently at his face.

Raphael smiled at her, "I'm afraid I'll be away again tomorrow." Lucille frowned. "That's why today, we're gonna have all the fun we can have!" he added cheerfully, making Lucille smile again.

They went to a nearby café and sat down, ready to catch up on their lives when suddenly, 6 people crowded around them, 4 men and 2 women. The 4 men suddenly handed beautiful red roses to Lucille who took it gratefully but had a tired look on her face. She smiled at them sweetly and the four blushed madly. They even had to pull one of their friends to stop from gaping at her. The women were introducing themselves to Raphael and started chattering. He held up a hand politely.

"I'm sorry. My sister and I would like to be alone to talk for a while." He smiled at them and they blushed. They looked disappointed but nodded in understanding and left. Raphael turned back to Lucille, "Now where were we?"

"Well, I think it's about you helping that gorgeous lady." Lucille said innocently, blinking twice.

Now as they chat on, let's know more about the siblings.

Years ago when Lucille had fainted, two helpful merchants came to help them. They were led to the sanctuary where the priests and priestesses came to their aid. They said that Raphael wasn't old enough to take care of both himself and his sister. So they decided to take in Lucille for a while as a skilled crusader trained Raphael to be independent. They taught Lucille the basics of how to become an acolyte and, much to their surprise and delight, she learned pretty quickly. That was why she was given the exception of having a job at such a young age. People liked her and she grew to be a beautiful young lady. She was very cheerful, hiding the pain behind her smiles.

Raphael soon learned to be independent as well. They were given a home of their own when he was 14 years of age, a year after Lucille became an acolyte. Raphael was a very serious lad, sincere and true to his words. Raphael took care of his sister from then on by himself. And then when he became a crusader, things began to become easier. And a tad easier when Lucille had become a priestess.

But then, there were more secrets about the two that no one knew, not even the siblings themselves.

"So you're not yet getting married?" Lucille had asked disappointingly.

Raphael blushed but frowned at her, "You know I have not the time for ladies, Lucille."

Lucille pouted, "But Raph! Why not? There's bound to be someone out there you'd like."

"Well, if there is, I haven't met her. Besides," he smirked, "let's see _you_ marry."

Lucille's eyes widened and her face became red, "I am NOT gonna marry!" she hissed.

"Hah! And you go urging _me_ to get married!" he laughed.

His sister rolled her eyes, "Gee, I'm not getting married not only because I don't want to but also because," she narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm not old enough!" Raphael's left eye twitched, "While _you_, who I may assume as _old_, is legal to get married!"

This time it was her brother to roll his eyes, "Ugh, whatever."

The two laughed together happily, unaware of three pairs of eyes watching them.

"Is that her?" one of them asked.

"Yes, I'm positive Goku. Her eyes tell everything." Another said.

"Should we barge in and kidnap the lady?" Goku asked.

"I don't think so. She's got her crusader of a brother with her. Tomorrow, when he's gone."

The two turned to the last one who hasn't spoke yet. He had been staring at Lucille the whole time.

"Dude, he's got the hots for Althea's daughter!" Goku teased.

The one who's been staring at Lucille glared at him and scowled, disappearing in an instant. Goku turned to the other again, who just shrugged and disappeared too. Goku took one last look at the girl and smirked, disappearing as well.

At that exact moment, Lucille stood up. "Well? Let's go home then!" she said cheerfully.

Raphael smiled at her as she grabbed his hand to pull him back to their home.

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter 1 and I hope you like it! Please review! D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Am SO sorry for the long wait I guess I needed more inspiration because I have very few reviewers... but thank you all for your wonderful reviews and support! I really appreciate it and I hope you'll like this chapter. XD**

Chapter 2

The birds chirped and the sunlight passed through the window of Lucille's bedroom. It was a peaceful day and it was another day of healing and helping people. But today held more than that in store.

Lucille tiredly and lazily got up, rubbing her eyes to get the sleep off. She was wearing a soft silk lavender sleeping gown. She slipped her feet on her comfy slippers and walked out of her room and down the stairs to their dining room. She was surprised to see Raphael still in there.

"G'morning, lil' sis!" he greeted cheerfully as he sipped from his coffee.

"You're still here?" Lucille raised an eyebrow as she took out a box of cereal from a cabinet.

"Well, I can't leave without saying goodbye right?" Raphael said, placing down his now empty mug on the table and standing up.

Lucille smiled up at him, putting down her cereal, "Why, of course!"

Raphael walked to her and they hugged. Raphael muttered a 'bye' and left, waving behind him. Lucille continued preparing her cereal. She sat down and started eating her breakfast.

Far, far away wandered a seventeen year old young man. He had soft pitch black hair with silver highlights that handsomely overlapped his beautiful amethyst eyes. By the looks of his dark outfit, he seems to be an assassin. The handsome young man ended up in Morroc after a while of walking through the dessert. He walked into a pub.

He paid the man on the counter to buy some drink and flopped down on a couch, quietly drinking his juice. Eyes of the people from the pub were laid on him. The handsome man glared at them and they went back to their work. The man from the counter approached him.

"Uh... sir?" the assassin looked at the man blankly, "Are you..." he hesitated, "Are you… Zion?" he finished and sighed heavily as if it was so tiring for him to finish the sentence.

The assassin eyed him blankly and finally, rudely said, "Yeah, so?"

There were gasps from the people in the pub and the man looked utterly afraid and shocked. After all, this man, the so-called Fierce Assassin, was famous far and wide. He was a very deadly and dangerous assassin, very skillful in such a young age. He was faster than the speed of light and stronger than an ox. But his background was not known for it was said he had no memories of his past.

Zion stood up and put down his now empty mug on the table. He walked away and out of Morroc. He didn't mind having such a reputation. It would just become easier for him to travel without any disturbances for they were too afraid to even challenge him. But then again, he doesn't like the fact that eyes were always on him when they recognize him. He hated being the center of attention.

He decided to head to Prontera. He'll be less recognized there for it was too crowded. Who knows, maybe he'll end up spending a relaxing night or so there.

Lucille took a bath after her breakfast. As she took a bath, she sang a beautiful song, unaware of two assassins sneaking into her room.

"Dang," one had said, "She's taking a bath."

"So?" the other said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Goku, it wouldn't be wise to kidnap her when she's all naked!"

"But yesterday you were drooling over her!"

"Shut up, I wasn't drooling. I was simply... watching her." he looked away, hiding a blush.

"Face it, Gray, you have the hots for Althea's daughter." Goku teased, grinning.

"Ugh!" Gray rolled his eyes, "Think what you want but I am definitely _not_ gonna kidnap her _naked_!" he hissed. "And I bet you're the one who wants to see _that_!"

Goku laughed, "Fine! You know me far too well!"

"Let's kidnap her a little later on! Let's leave here now. We don't wanna get"

There was a sound of a door opening and the lady's singing drew closer.

"caught." Gray gulped.

"Oh darn... what do we do?" Goku asked worriedly.

They were hiding behind a cabinet just beside the bathroom door. Her room had its own bathroom. They can see clearly her beautiful figure covered in a towel. She was still singing as she dried her hair. Gray glanced at the window which was right in front of Lucille.

"Dang... the window's in her range of sight! It's right in front of her for goodness's sake!" Gray murmured.

"Oh?" they heard Lucille say as if realizing something. "Oops..." then they saw her walk back to the bathroom.

"Here's our chance! Let's go!" Gray urged.

Lucille walked back to her bathroom and saw what she had forgotten inside the bathroom, the Holy Euchilec Orb. She was just about to grab it when she felt a presence in her room. No, make that two. She turned around. Her jaw dropped as she came eyes to eyes with pitch black eyes that suddenly disappeared. She stood there stunned.

"Who... was that?" she muttered. Her eyes widened, "Peeping Toms!" she screamed.

"Peeping Toms!" two assassins heard as they ran swiftly away from Goldenray's house.

They stopped dead in their tracks. Goku looked at Gray with a mischievous grin.

"Don't tell me you tried a last glance over to her?" he said in a teasing way.

Gray rolled his eyes, his cheeks red, "Gee, let's go."

Goku burst out into fits of laughter as they ran again.

Gray glared at him.

"That's okay, Lucille." A priestess tried to calm Lucille.

She looked tiredly at her companion, "What do you mean it's okay? There were _Peeping Toms_ in my room, Trish!"

"Well, it's done already!" Trish said, rolling her eyes. "And what can you expect when the guys here are head over hills on you!"

This time, it was Lucille who rolled her eyes. "Gee, you're hopeless." She walked briskly away.

Before she was even able to realize it, she found herself in an alley. She frantically looked around, obviously lost.

"Well, lookie here." An amused voice suddenly said. Lucille spun around immediately.

She saw two assassins standing behind her. One had spiky red hair and orange eyes. The other who she found quite handsome had green hair and pitch black eyes. She stared at the green haired one, thinking that those eyes were awfully familiar... they looked terribly like the ones of...

"Peeping Toms!" she shrieked.

The spiky haired one glanced from Lucille to his companion. Then he burst out laughing.

"So you _did_ take one last glance!" he said in between his laughs. When his companion glared at him he stopped, "Anyway, we aren't peeping toms. We're assassins hired by the almighty boss who I doubt will be your type of a guy since he's so ugly and all"

His companion glared at him again, "Goku..." he said dangerously low.

"Huh? Oh, right. Anyway, Ms. Goldenray, we're here to take you with us." He said cheerfully. Then he inched towards Lucille.

"What do you want!" she demanded bravely, putting out her staff.

"Oh, just come with us and stop asking questions." Goku said mischievously with a grin.

Lucille grew more afraid. She was about to hit him with her staff when she noticed the other become a blur and disappear. All of a sudden, all she could see was darkness.

She fainted.

**Well, that's all for now. I hope you liked it and review thanks for giving this story some of your time! XD**


End file.
